Unexptected Elements
by Nekon
Summary: .Haitus. KyouYuki later Something unexpected happens when Kyou eats something.... don't want to give anyhting away
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Element  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
^^"" nother Chibi fiction. Me in love with those. I just wrote this in like a half an hour, so not the best.  
  
It's not finished, but I hope to add more soon. (I'm doing two continuing stories right now, this and Angel sleep, a Grav fiction. I'll try and balance both, depending on feedback ^^)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Silence reigned in the living room, only being disturbed by the sounds of Tohru shifting things in the kitchen, pans clicking against each other as she cooked. The back door was open wide, allowing a soft breeze to whisper in, but it was too far into winter for their to be any animals out while it snowed, so the outside looked more like a frozen wasteland than the normal cheery backyard at Shigure's house, filled with drying clothes and small yellow flowers.  
  
The said owner of the house had gotten bored of the silence in the living room and had wandered out an hour ago, claiming that he had work to do. The other two doubted that very much, but they really weren't in the mood to care less what their semi-guardian was doing.  
  
Kyou idly flipped through a book, staring blankly at the words that littered the page, not really ready. It wasn't raining, but he still felt fatigued in the cold weather, and didn't particularily feel like doing anything. He hadn't even cared when Yuki had stepped over him and accidently kicked his back. Merely growled lightly, before replacing his head on his hand. Yuki had given him a faintly curious look, but hadn't pursued it, instead simply sitting down and starting to flip through the channels on TV. He never stayed on any one for an overly long time.  
  
There had been almost no arguements the whole day, other than a brief spat about who got the bathroom this morning. (Kyou had gotten up later than he usually did and therefore was in conflict with Yuki, who hated the morning) Instead the whole house had been uneeringly calm, making Tohru quite nervous even though she was overjoyed that the two boys weren't argueing.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" She called, appearing in the kitchen door precariously balancing four plates in her hands.  
  
"Let me get that, Tohru-kun." Yuki immediately jumped up, stepping over Kyou on his way to help the girl.  
  
Again, Kyou growled at that, but had neither the energy or the want to follow up. He partially wanted to help Tohru as well, just becuase she was clumsy and lunch would take even longer, of course. Half-hearted scowling at whatever traitorous part of him had muttered the sarcastic 'of course' at the end of that last sentence, Kyou pulled himself up and slumped over the table, waiting impatiently for the plate to be served.  
  
Tohru wrinkled her forehead in concern of his frown, but didn't pursue it as Yuki took the plates away and placed them on the table.  
  
Kyou immediatley started to dig in, hoping the food would revive some of his energy. He grabbed the chopsticks and started scooping up a pile of rice.  
  
"Oh, Kyou-kun, shouldn't we wait for Shigure-san?" Tohru protested softly, an affectionate smile on her face.  
  
Blinking, the orange haired youth gave her a bit of a befuddled, sheepish look. In no way did he feel guilty for eating before the annoying dog came, but he did feel kind of bad for having such bad manners in front of Tohru. However, there was no way he'd every admit to that.  
  
"I'm not going to wait for stupid Shigure." To top it off, he took a defiant bite of the meat of the plate.  
  
Tohru's expression seemed to change when he ate the meat, growing a little odd, but before Kyou could question it, the ban of his existance decided to take her side.  
  
"Wait Baka Neko." Yuki also didn't really care about starting lunch before Shigure came, however, he didn't want to disappoint Tohru.  
  
Snarling, Kyou continued to eat, turning his head away to ignore the purple haired youth. Yuki's eyes narrowed just a bit and his hand flashed out, grabbing a hold of Kyou's right hand. Jumping, the cat literally hissed at the other boy, tugging violently in an effort to get free and continue eating. The only problem was that he still had like no energy and the yanks felt more like a childs than a teenagers.  
  
Frusterated at his lack of strength, Kyou started to bring his fist back, preparing the slam it as hard as he could (which wasn't very hard at the moment) into Yuki's face, when he paused. An odd feeling had started through his stomach. Sitting up straight, Kyou looked down curiously, completely forgetting Yuki's grip on his arm.  
  
"What?" He murmured, a second before the feeling ripped through his entire body.  
  
Yuki jerked back, temporarily blinked by the flash of light that seemed to be admitting from the orange haired youth. He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to block out the light. Faintly he heard both Tohru and Kyou cry out, though only the formers was in pain.  
  
"Tohru-kun, are you alright?" He asked when he had a hold of himself again.  
  
"Ha-hai." She whispered. "What was..." She trailed off.  
  
Concered, he turned to look at her to see if she was trully alright or if she had just instictively been saying so when he first had asked.  
  
"Torhu-kun?" He questioned, looking at her face, than blinked.  
  
Her eyes were impossibly large (More so than before) and she seemed to be fixated on something behind him. Her mouth was moving as if to form words, but nothing was coming out. She looked quite like she had when they had first changed into their repective animals in front of her. Curious, Yuki followed her gaze to see what had shocked her so much.  
  
"What was that noise?" Shigure said, peeking into the room.  
  
Yuki was unable to respond, knowing his expression was practically an exact replica of Tohru's. He found himself unable to change it, and too shocked to even try. Faintly, he saw Shigure stare at them for a few seconds before turning to look around. Very quickly his expression mirrored theirs.  
  
"Oh, this is rather odd." The older man chocked out.  
  
Nodding in wordless agreement, Yuki stared down at the orange haired boy whose arm he was still clutching. Exept the arm was tiny, and no longer attached to a full grown 15 year old. Instead it clung to the body of a three year old, whose red eyes stared back with wide, curious eyes. The clothes, made for someone 5'6", lay in a heep, the shirt only staying on by clinging to one shoulder, falling messily over the other and showing almost all the way down the the childs elbow.  
  
"Damn." Yuki muttered, shocked enough to speak a swear word, something he never did.  
  
Kyou blinked curiously, before raising his hand to knuckle his eyes with one small fist. He than looked around, taking in the livingroom with his new, three year old vision. The child was uncertain were he was, and what was going on, but he did know he was hungry, and that two pretty ladies and one wide-eyed man were staring at him with very odd eyes.  
  
"He's a child." Yuki dropped his head, watching as Kyou smiled up at him, oblivious.  
  
Shigure blinked. "I think I'd better call Hatori."  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Gah! How sucky was that! I've just felt like doing that quite a while. I did a very bad job of trying to make tension and surprise about Kyou's change. . But i hope you enjoyed anyways, even if Yuki didn't ^^"" (nor did Kyou for that mater!)  
  
Yuki: Two... pretty...ladies...!  
  
Me: Whoops ^^"", maybe I should have stated that better.  
  
Yuki: Mutters darkly 


	2. unexpected elements 02

Unexpected Elements  
  
Part 02  
  
by Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wee, I actually wrote more of this! Truthfully, I'm not certain where this is going, I just hadda write Kyou as a chibi ^^"". Not sure how I'm going to resolve it and such. Oh well, it'll be an adventure!… really… ^^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I must say I'm curious how this happened. Not exactly a normal occurrence." Shigure mused, tapping a finger on his jaw.  
  
Yuki sweat dropped, glancing at the older man in disbelief, unable to believe how blasé he was acting. It was amazing how little unaffected he always seemed to be.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Tohru wailed suddenly, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Shigure and Yuki stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kyou was feeling so tired! So I got something from this lady that she said would give him energy. I was so worried! I didn't know this would happen! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Tohru babbled, beginning to bob her head violently.  
  
"Maa Maa. Calm down Tohru-kun." Shigure raised his hands soothingly.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Yuki smiled sweetly and the girl calmed down a bit, instantly placating her.  
  
Seemingly annoyed at being ignored for so long, Kyou yanked violently on Yuki's arm, making a little whispering noise. Blinking, Yuki's bright eyes flickered down to the small boy. Immediately overjoyed about being acknowledged, Kyou smiled brightly, eyes closing as he clutched on the older boys sleeve.  
  
Everyone else blinked.  
  
"He sure doesn't act the same." Shigure smirked slightly.  
  
"Well, he is probably around three years old I'd estimate. I doubt he has any real memories or thought process." Yuki said, eyebrows crinkling slightly.  
  
There was a moment of quiet as everyone thought about that. The reality that the usually hot-tempered orange haired boy was only three years old now slowly sunk in, and there was a tension filled silence.  
  
Which was promptly interrupted by Kyou as he made a loud whine and began to gnaw on Yuki's thumb, eyes falling contently to half-mast. The three adults stared at him.  
  
"Definitely no memories." Shigure and Yuki stated simultaneously.  
  
Sighing deeply, Yuki stood up. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Tohru started towards Kyou, before realization bit her on the head and she paused.  
  
"Oh! I can't pick him up can I?" She said, a light appearing over her head as she turned around and took at the two men.  
  
Yuki took one look at Shigure and walked over to pick up the little bow. Kyou squealed at being lifted up and flung his arms around Yuki's neck. The purple haired youth blinked in shock. He had never experienced this kind of affection from the cat boy before, not even when they were young, though at that time they were definitely friendlier. Looking down at Kyou's happy, innocent face, Yuki was surprised at a surge of protectiveness that flashed through his chest. It was not an emotion he usually connected with Kyou.  
  
Suddenly Yuki felt disgruntled. He was not suppose to have these sort of feelings about anyone, mostly not the Baka Neko of all people. "It's because he's a child! That's all!"  
  
He whirled and stalked towards the door, making Kyou's eyes twirl dizzily. He pretty much forgot he was holding the small child in his arms as his mind fought valiantly against that brief emotion. The other two stared curiously at each other, before shrugging and following him out.  
  
They got to the main house in a record time, for Yuki was speed walking and Kyou felt no need to misbehave, completely content to be held by the purple haired bishounen. He laid his head on the slight shoulder and stared back, watching Tohru and Shigure as they trailed behind.  
  
Yuki stalked through the gates of the main house, faintly noticing he didn't feel the normal overwhelming sense of trepidation. There was no one at the front lot, so he simply curved an immediate path towards Hatori's house. Striding up the door, he pushed it aside and stepped through, bright eyes immediately finding the stern doctor. Hatori gazed at him in slight surprise, though it didn't show on his face. He stood up from where he was placing a bandage on Hatsuharu's shoulder.  
  
"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Haru asked. {Just if you don't know, Haru is a shortening of Hatsuharu}  
  
Yuki didn't bother to reply, instead just holding out the small chibi. Kyou blinked as he was dangled out, but didn't protest, simply swinging his legs.  
  
Hatori and Haru blinked.  
  
"You know, he looks rather like Kyou." Haru stated softly.  
  
"He – Is – Kyou." Yuki stated with slow deliberation.  
  
Double blink plus a sweat drop.  
  
"How did this happen?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Tohru gave him something to perk him up, but it seemed to have a completely different effect." Shigure said as he walked in the door.  
  
Hatori nodded, taking it all in stride. "Put him on that table."  
  
Nodding, Yuki complied. Kyou looked a little betrayed about being put down, but the young child allowed it with only a small grunt of displeasure.  
  
Hatori walked over and leaned in close, placing a stethoscope against the small chest. There was silence as the solemn man listened closely. He than stood up and wrote down some stuff in his notes. Kyou stared at the shinny object, before he reached out and grasped it in curiosity. Bringing it close, he did what any other three year old would do. He put in his mouth and chewed.  
  
Jerking away, Hatori winced slightly and reached a hand out to gently detangle the stethoscope from the small boys mouth, grimacing at the spit that dripped from it.  
  
Shigure chuckled slightly; completely unfazed by the blankly dark look he received from his friend.  
  
It took less than ten minutes for Hatori to finish the examination. They quickly found as long as Yuki was close enough, Kyou would relatively behave and not fight to get away from the sometimes-uncomfortable touches.  
  
"It looks like he likes you a lot more as a child than as an adult." Shigure stated insensitively.  
  
Haru and Yuki looked at him sharply and Tohru gazed at them all a little uncomfortably. She looked slowly from one of them to another, wanting to break the tension but unsure how too. Kyou also looked around curiously, not quite understanding of what was going on, but still disliking it nonetheless.  
  
So he did the only thing his small mind could think of. He cried.  
  
The rest cringed in pain as great big wails penetrated their ears, hands rising to cover the sides of their heads in self-defense.  
  
"Ouch!" Shigure yelped. "Stop him!"  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at Yuki, and with a very dour expression, the slim youth walked over to the wailing child and lifted him up into his arms. After a few soothing strokes, the small boy relaxed and placed his orange covered head against Yuki's shoulder, jamming his thumb into his mouth. Unaware of what he was doing, Yuki began to rock slightly, the movement relaxing the child even more.  
  
Every stared at the shockingly paternal actions of Yuki and the absolutely adorable picture the two made. It was just something they had never thought they'd see, exempting the fact that they never expected Kyou to turn into a chibi.  
  
Red eyes began to drift shut as Kyou felt himself grow sleepy. The warmth combined with the soothing movements were turning his muscles into mush and now all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Hatori got up silently and walked over to where Tohru and Shigure stood, not wanting to disrupt the serene scene before them. Leaning forward slightly, he addressed the young girl.  
  
"Tohru-san, I don't suppose you still have some of the meat that the lady gave you." Torhu looked at him dazedly, before she began to nod frantically as she rooted through her purse.  
  
"Yes! Here it is! I put it in here!" She pulled out a small plastic bag that held a few pieces of inconspicuous meat.  
  
Shigure looked at her for a long moment. "You brought it?"  
  
Tohru looked up at him with her wide, innocent eyes. "I thought I should, just in case!"  
  
"It's good you did, that means I can start studying it right away." Hatori stated, turning and walking over to a small fridge, where he promptly placed the meat.  
  
"You are going to study it?" Haru asked, walking slowly over to where Kyou was dozing in Yuki arms.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps I can find out what element in it has changed Kyou into this child." Hatori stated blandly.  
  
Haru nodded slowly, leaning closer to get a good look at the chibi. Kyou's red eyes flickered open as he felt the breath against his check, but he didn't seem disturbed at finding the older boy standing so close to him. Instead, the chibi reached out and tugged on the white hair, giggling drowsily.  
  
"He doesn't act like Kyou." Haru said.  
  
"No. I doubt he has any of the memory that may have shaped him to be the way he is." Yuki replied.  
  
Haru reached out to stroke one soft check, before moving his head in agreement and leaning back.  
  
"You can take him home. I doubt him being here will help in the least. It would probably be best if he was in a environment that is more… relaxed." Hatori said, the last word drawn out a bit.  
  
Everyone else agreed, and those that lived in Shigure's house rose to their feet, preparing to go. Truthfully, none of them wanted to stay at the main house too much longer. It brought bad feelings for all of them, including the ones that lived there.  
  
Kyou snorted slightly as he was jostled, but didn't really wake. It seemed like the activity tired him out. Either that or the transformation took more out of him than they realized. (Which they couldn't really be sure about because they didn't know if his transformation to a chibi was anything like their transformation to their respective animals)  
  
Scowling slightly, Yuki realized there was no way he could put on his jacket while the little chibi still slept in his arms, and with a low sigh, he resigned himself to freezing on the way home.  
  
"Your jacket." Haru said.  
  
Yuki silently shifted the slumbering chibi, explaining without words why he hadn't bothered to put it on. Haru looked at him, than at Kyou, and held out his arms.  
  
"Your bronchitis." The white haired boy explained simply.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Yuki could see Hatori nod in agreement, and with surprising reluctance, he handing Kyou over. The chibi jerked slightly, eyes opening to see why he had been taken from his favorite person. However, finding only that the white haired boy was holding him a few feet away from Yuki, the chibi relaxed into the bigger boys arms. While Yuki was definitely his favorite, there was something about the white haired boy that soothed him. His presence was relaxing, not at all energetic like dog-smelling one, or stern like the one that had checked him over. Grasping lightly at Haru's shirt, he arched until he was more comfortable and settled back down into a doze.  
  
Yuki swiftly placed his coat on, and took the snoozing Kyou back, nodding to the ones that were staying behind and heading for the door. He just wanted to get home and sleep.  
  
"What's going on here?" A low, silky voice asked.  
  
Yuki felt his shoulders hunch slightly and the mood in the room tensed a bit, all feeling a bit uncomfortable with the circumstances. Very slowly, Yuki turned to look at the door, dreading what he would see.  
  
In the doorway, thing frame draped with a long, white robe, stood Akito, grim smile on his face.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wah!~! Akito. Duh duh duh!!! Poor Yuki! I never meant to torture him this way, but I thought it would be fun to have some interaction between Akito and a chibi Kyou who could probably care less to the former is ^^. What will happen? And all out mud war? I wish ^^. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! 


	3. unexpected elements 03 finally updated!

Okay, if you didn't read the announcement on the first part of the fic, I'm repeating it here:  
  
Kyou's age is going to be like 16 months instead, because I just saw my nephew and he's 14 months and he acts much younger than I want Kyou to act! (He also drools a lot ^^"" I absolutely love him, but he gives me a bath every time I go near him!) So people can stop emailing me and such about it ^^ (I appreciate all the feedback though!~! It's not meant negatively! I love all the advice and feedback! I've just had like 6 people tell me the exact same thing ^^"") I think that age should be about right for the way he acts! If it's not… oh well, imagine! I haven't changed the age within the fic's already written, only from the third part on! Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for any confusion or inconvenience!~!  
  
All right, finally the story again! Sorry for taking so freakin long to write more!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Unexpected Elements  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
As well, if Kyou seems smarter than the ordinary young kid, it's because his circumstances are special (since he was transformed) so he's not an ordinary 16-month year old. If it's confusing, don't pay attention to age and just enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Almost without a thought, Yuki turned his back so that the toddler {that's what Kyou will be referred to as now, whether or not it's politically correct!} was obscured from Akito's immediate view. Haru also stepped a little closer, his instincts to both protect Yuki, and now the small child in his arms.  
  
"What's that?" Akito asked with a sort of slow, lazy curiosity.  
  
Uncertain how to respond, Yuki cast an uncharacteristic look of apprehension at Haru. The dazed boy blinked a few times, also at a bit of a loss.  
  
"Nothing to worry about!" Shigure said suddenly, causing three gazed to lock on him in curiosity. Usually he was the one to try and spice up the situation, not to try and sweep trouble under the covers.  
  
"Really." The head of the household drawled the word slowly, making what was once ordinary sound low and threatening.  
  
Tohru flinched back slightly, moving closer to Yuki and Haru, but Shigure didn't seem in the slightest bit perturbed, instead just smiling serenely at the blankly scathing look he was receiving from Akito.  
  
Akito stared at him for a little while longer before casting another look at the two boys huddled together, obviously hiding something from him. He seemed to be deliberating his next action, caught between curiosity of what was going on, and the feeling he got from Shigure's actions to let it be.  
  
He cast a hard look at Shigure, promising retribution, but finally decided that whatever it was, it would be funnier to torture them by simply making his cousins constantly nervous. With one sickly sinister smile, mostly directed at Yuki, he bowed his head mockingly and turned, sweeping elegantly out of the room.  
  
There was an almost silent sigh on relief in the room as the tension dropped dramatically. Kyou, now awake, stared at them all in extreme curiosity, obviously knowing something was wrong, but very unsure what.  
  
Hatori looked at his friend, unable to quench the slight nagging feeling of concern that had arisen when Akito gave Shigure a dark look. On the writers face was a serious, hard look that looked much out of place as he gazed after the departed man. Shigure looked around slowly, before spotting Hatori's gaze from out of the corner of his eyes. Almost immediately, the dark expression melted into the customary huge smile. Hatori gave him a long hard searching look, knowing that there was much going on under the bright exterior. While Hatori usually knew what Shigure was thinking and planning, but sometimes it was absolutely impossible to figure out what the writer was feeling.  
  
Kyou sneezed violently, breaking up the solemn atmosphere in the room. Yuki jerked and wrinkled up his nose, a disgusted look appearing on his face as he felt the moist spit soak on his face.  
  
"Gross Kyou."  
  
The toddler giggled at Yuki rubbed vigorously at his face, trying to get at least some of the moisture off his face. He reached up one small hand and began to stroke clumsily at one soft cheek, trying to help.  
  
Tohru smiled at the absolutely adorable sight. It was something she never thought she would be privileged to see. While to two of them were normally on the worse terms possible (at least in her rather inexperienced mind) she believed that if they actually tried, they could be really good friends. They were more alike than they liked to think.  
  
After finally getting Kyou to stop brushing at him, Yuki sighed and looked up, startled to find four pairs of eyes trained on the two of them, an absolutely goofy smile on Tohru's face. Flushing slightly, Yuki strode towards the door, desperate to get away from so many gazes.  
  
"Time to go." He stated, flustered.  
  
Haru smiled slightly, waving silently. Hatori merely nodded his head and Shigure hopped of the table that he was sitting on to join Tohru on the way out. Hatori reached out and grabbed Shigure's arm, pulling him to a stop. Shigure cast a curious look at his friends face.  
  
"Ha-san?" he questioned.  
  
The doctor shifted, looking almost… uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm here… if you need anything later." Refusing to look at his friend's eyes, Hatori released Shigure's arm and walked away.  
  
Shigure stared after him for a long time with wide eyes, obviously completely befuddled. Than slowly a soft smile appeared on his face. His friend was rather stern and more often than not treated Shigure like an idiot. But it was obvious that Hatori did care and apparently was more aware of what was going on than Shigure thought.  
  
"Arigato Ha-san!" he called cheerfully as he swung out the door, smiling contently to himself as soon as he was out of view.  
  
Kyou leaned his head back until he was staring straight into Yuki's eyes, his slight features solemn and focused. It didn't take long for the older boy to become a tad uncomfortable with the steady gaze.  
  
"What?" he finally asked irritably.  
  
Kyou reached up and tugged on one long lock of hair.  
  
"Pretty!" He smiled contently.  
  
Yuki blushed against slightly. A compliment wasn't what he expected from the little boy, but at least now the toddler seemed to know that he was a guy, not a girl.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled at the young boy. "So are you."  
  
Kyou's eyes brightened at the words, before he leaned forward and gave Yuki a hard, wet smack on his cheek.  
  
"Sankyu!" he slurred cutely.  
  
Yuki wasn't quite sure how to respond. He always knew little kids were a lot more affectionate than older people. Anyone was more affectionate to him than Kyou (the older version of Kyou), but it was still weird to have someone that willingly and openly close to him.  
  
The little boy began to squirm in hi eyes, obviously wishing to be let down. As soon as Yuki gave in and placed him on the floor, Kyou took off for the house.  
  
"Home!" He hollered at he ran, almost immediately tripping and falling flat on his face. However, the chibi wasn't slowed down in the least, not even worried about the blood dripping down from the cut on his forehead. Instead, he surged forward again, undaunted.  
  
However, Yuki was worried about the blood, and he immediately sprinted after the fleeing chibi, concern written on his face.  
  
"Kyou! Kyou! Wait up!"  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~  
  
I think Akito's a damn scary guy and all, and he doesn't listen to anyone, but at the same time, I think Shigure has some sort of control over him. I didn't quite show it the way I wanted to, but I think its so deep and complicated pathetic old me can't convey it right! ^^ 


	4. Unexpected elements 04

Unexpected Elements Part 04  
  
~*~*~  
  
Look! I live!!! Sorry for taking so long to update, my computer got a virus, and than I just got mad ^^"" I haven't written anything in like 3 months, so don't be surprised if it's a bit sketchy ;_; However, I have been taking Creative Writing classes at SJ state, so maybe they will have helped (oh desperate praying!) Anyways, Again, I'm sorry, and enjoy the fic! (There's probably not gonna be too many more chapters, me just need to finish how to finish it!) This chapter will be short. sorry!  
  
Oh yeah, in narrative text I refer to Kyou as Kyou. just know he's chibi now. In speech, everyone else tends to refer to him as Kyou-chan, since as I said, he's chibi now. If they say Kyou-kun or just Kyou, they are talking about him when he is/was a teenager.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sun peeked over the one mountain ridge. Its tentative rays reached out and bathed the countryside in soft light, waking what was once dark. Slowly, the little hands reached a large house in the middle of the forest, before spreading all over it, engulfing the home in its warm fingers.  
  
One little one crept into a quite room, the only sound the soft breathes of two sleeping individuals. It butted them gently, but other than a slight shift, did not disturb them. And so the little one crept on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
{All right. I just wrote a descriptive essay for Creative Writing, and it looks like that writing style is still in me. Give me a while to get it out.}  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tohru peeked into the room, investigating as to whether or not the occupants had woke up yet. Finally spotting them, huddled under a bunched up blanket, she easily surmised no.  
  
Yuki was sprawled on his back, one leg flung out almost horizontal from the rest of his body. The little toes where twitching from the cold, but either the rest of the body didn't care, or it was too lazy to pull them in. Long, delicate eye lashes fluttered, as if they were attempting to awake, but couldn't quite make it, and with a snort, Yuki twisted his head to the other side, burying his face into the sweet orange hair to his left. One arm hung limp under the blankets and the other curled rather protectively around the snoring lump on his chest.  
  
Kyou didn't seem to mind, his small mouth moving slightly in sleep, as if he was talking to someone in his dream. One chibi sized foot jerked in an off tempo beat on Yuki's chest, but that didn't seem to disturb the older boy. Indeed, a sleeping Kyou was almost as active as a wide-awake one.  
  
Tohru made to close to door when suddenly a large presence appeared behind her, not roughly but forcefully moving her into the room.  
  
"Ack! Shigure-san!" Tohru gasped, whirling around quickly.  
  
The older man grinned widely, making Tohru feel rather nervous. He then stalked forward until he was right next to the two sleeping bundles. Slowly, he started to reach out, ready to jostle them into a harsh reality.  
  
Only to be stopped by one strong set of jaws.  
  
"OW!" he howled, trying to yank his hand back, but Kyou had to solid of a grip on it.  
  
"Good kitty." Yuki murmured sleepily, turning his rumpled head slowly to gaze blearily at the two invaders in his room.  
  
"You deserve that Baka Inu."  
  
Shigure sniffled slightly, keeping his hand agonizingly still, for he knew jerking it around would just make the tenacious chibi hold on tighter.  
  
"You can let go now Kyou-chan. He won't bother us now."  
  
Kyou looked wearily at the pouting writer, than at the one he trusted the most. With a contented sigh he let go and instead latched his arms around Yuki's neck.  
  
"Yu-nichan!" he squealed, making everyone wince from the loud noise breaking the peaceful silence of the early morning.  
  
"Well." Shigure stated. "He's speech is sure getting good."  
  
"It's a pity you can't improve like he can." Yuki stated spitefully, gathering the precious bundle into his arms and walking out of the room.  
  
Kyou smiled contently at being held so securely in Yuki arms. That was his favorite place to be.  
  
While it was obvious that Kyou disliked no one, not even Shigure, though the older man seemed to annoy his significantly, it was obvious that his favorite was Yuki. The chibi has latched on to the delicate boy from almost the first moment and hadn't let go. Not that Yuki seemed to mind on the whole, and though at many times he would complain about how annoying it was, they had all seem the soft look that was in his eyes whenever he watched the small child.  
  
Haru was sitting in the kitchen, along with Hatori, Momiji, and Risa, and immediately Kyou wiggled down so that he could rush the calm boy. It was most obvious that Kyou's second favorite was Haru. Something about his calm presence appealed to the normally volatile youth. Shigure was rather curious has to what would happen if the cow turned into Black Haru around the small Kyou, though he had a feeling Haru would do everything in his power to stop that from ever happening.  
  
"Wah! Kyou-chan! Wanna play!" Momiji cried, voice even shriller than Kyou's could ever be.  
  
The voice that normally bothered teenage Kyou didn't seem to even make a dent in chibi Kyou, and the little dude smiled sweetly, taking the offered hand.  
  
Momiji giggled enthusiastically. Turning to take Risa's hand as well, he bobbed his head like he was waving with it instead of one of his hands.  
  
"We're gonna go outside!" And with that, the three disappeared out the door.  
  
"Hnn." Hatori muttered, turning back to his cigarette and coffee. {Jeez.. unhealthy ^^"") Tohru just smiled happily and set to creating breakfast for everyone.  
  
"Did you find anything Hatori-san?" Yuki asked his older cousin and he peeked into the refrigerator for some milk.  
  
"Nothing very important. There are some obviously foreign produce in the meat, but nothing that I could specifically identify. Its too bad Honda-san can't remember where the old lady said she would be."  
  
Guilt immediately plastered itself on the only female in the room. "Ah, Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"  
  
Hatori's eyes widened just a tad at the profuse apology. "Ah, don't worry Honda-san. We'll figure it out."  
  
Tohru looked only vaguely reassured, but she turned back to the stove to finish breakfast with out saying another word. Yuki stood up abruptly and stated that he was going to the bathroom. They all watched at he disappeared out the door.  
  
"How's Kyou doing?" Haru asked, taking a long, slow sip on milk.  
  
"Ah, he's fine. He's completely latched onto Yuki."  
  
"How's Yuki taking it." Haru asked, concern in his relaxed attitude. While he believed that this was a good experience for both his cousins, he also was concerned about the physical and mental strain this might be taking on Yuki.  
  
Tohru was the one that responded. "He acts annoyed at times, but you can tell he really enjoys it. I think it's partially being able to take care of someone, and partially finally being able to get along well with Kyou-kun, even if Kyou-kun is now Kyou-chan." She stated this all without ever pausing in her chopping.  
  
They all stared at her in surprise. Partially because he said this all without pausing, and partially because of what she said.  
  
"Ha." Haru said.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in came sprinting Momiji, dragging a frightened looking Risa and a startled Kyou.  
  
"What is it?" Yuki asked, coming around the corner of the door. His eyes immediately latched onto Kyou to make sure the chibi wasn't injured anywhere. This was not unnoticed by the older cousins.  
  
"Akito-san!" Momiji stuttered, breathing harshly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's walking up the drive." Risa said, her voice small and timid.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in shock. What was the head of the household doing here?  
  
Trepidation filled their faced as the door began to open. Only Shigure's face was devoid of it, though Hatori hid his well.  
  
"Ohayo." Akito said slowly and he pushed the door open. "I thought I'd visit since everyone was here." Though this was a very casual sentence, the way he said it send shivers down the younger of the group.  
  
"Ohayo Akito-san." Shigure smiled brightly.  
  
Akito gave him a cool look, before moving gracefully forward. He was not surprised to see the chibi, for he had managed to scare the story out of Risa earlier. But since they seemed to refuse to bring Kyou over to the main house, he figured the only way he's see the young boy was to come here.  
  
"Ah, so this is Kyou-chan." Akito leaned over the small boy that sat in Yuki's arms, red eyes staring quizzically at the fragile man.  
  
"Kawaii." Akito smiled crookedly.  
  
Haru stared wearily, and moved stealthily closer, just in case.  
  
Kyou looked curiously at the new man and than back to everyone else. There was a tension in the room that seemed to radiate from everyone except Shigure and the new man. No one felt comfortable, and in fact, a few felt scared. One of those was Yuki. Concern filled Kyou's little body and he felt his Yuki trembling, though the older boy hid it well. Seeing the slightly widened eyes and nervous gaze, Kyou suddenly felt very mad at this new man. No one had the right to scare his Yu-nichan like that! With sudden resolution, Kyou turned around to face the new man, faced screwed up with determination.  
  
And calmly popped Akito one in the face.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Do you like my ending? Is it evil? Hehehe =^.^= I know this was a little pathetic, but I'm trying, and I'll hopefully write more soon! Ja! 


	5. Unexpected Elements 05

Unexpected Elements 05  
  
by Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hehe, I finally updated, and mostly after such a cliffhanger. I'm sure you'll hate to know that I actually wrote this like two months ago, I just never got around to actually typing it up. Well, here it is. finally. I don't like it that much and kinda want to redo it. But it's something. ^^"" You probably want to read the end of the last chapter again before reading this one.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Absolute silence.  
  
Too many eyes to count simply stared forward, shock plasted over their faces. Even Hatori's eyes widened beyond what was humandly possible.  
  
"Uhhh." Momiji finally whimpered, cringing back to hid behind Haru's frozen body.  
  
Akito kept his head to the side for a moment, before a hand moved with agonizing slowly, crept up to press against the wound. It probably wouldn't even bruise, but to Akito, that was worth absolutely. nothing. Not even the fact that Kyou had lost a good dozen years of his life and probably had no clue of the enormity of his actions did.  
  
Very very slowly, as if making an effort to creep everyone out even more, Akito turned his head, slitted eyes fixating on the still frowning chibi.  
  
"He didn't mean to!" Yuki burst out, shocking everyone, mostly himself, in speaking to Akito that way.  
  
Akito's eyes never shifted as an oddly feral smile appeared on his face, causing the tension in the room to double. He took one long step forward, intentions unknown but malice obvious, before, smoothly, Shigure slid inbetween.  
  
"Mou! Look at that bruise." Shigure brushed his chek over what could be a freckly if anything. "We better go look at it." The writers voice unnaturally loud in the silence-filled room.  
  
Akito didn't respond, eyes sliding over Shigure's should to again stare at crimson. But he did slowly reach out and grab Shigure's forearm.  
  
"Trully." He drawly shortly.  
  
They seemed to be mentally debating with each other, and Hatori's keen eye noticed the white marks where Akito's fingers dug into the delicate flesh. Shigure however, never flinched, just looked directly back. Jaw slowly clenching, Akito finally nodded his head in acquisition and sweeping out of the house without another word. There was a silence as everyone watched him go, before Shigure suddenly turned around and made everyone jump.  
  
"Well, I better go with him! Don't ruin my house!" he waved merrily at them as he exited the house, but most everyone could see the shadows in his eyes.  
  
The house and it's occupants would probably have stayed frozed forever is Kyou hadn't suddenly sat up and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"BLEEH!" he sputtered.  
  
All eyes immediately transferred to him.  
  
"Audacious." Haru finally murmured.  
  
Kyou giggled and twisted to face Yuki, patting the fale boy gently on his check.  
  
"Yuki-ni!!" The mouse blinked twice before his purple eyes softened and almost violently hugged the orange haired vixen close.  
  
"Why thanky ou Kyou-chan, you protected me."  
  
Kyou giggled again, completely unfazed by the tense moments that had just filled everyones every fiber just moments before. As unafriad of Akito as everone else was.  
  
"Wow!" Momiji pipped up. "I wanna loose my memories."  
  
Now, the rabbit meant it in a completely harmless way, to just be able to stand up to Akito like that and nothing else, but as soon as it was said, Hatori looked sharply at the small blond boy, who immediately cringed.  
  
"Ah! No! I mean like Kyou. Just for a while, you know, for fun." Quickly realizing he was making it worse and not better, Momiji bound over to Kyou and tugged on the petite hand. The small child looked inquisitively down.  
  
"That was cool Kyou-chan!"  
  
Kyou had no clue what was really being said, but he understood approval and smiled brightly back.  
  
"Hai hai!." He cheered loudly, bouncing in Yuki's arm.  
  
"Kawaii." Risa whispered.  
  
---And all Dispersed. (in other words, I couldn't think of a way to end it)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuki plopped Kyou down in from of his, eyebrow raised and paper towel read to go in his right hand.  
  
"How can you make such a mess with rice? If I didn't know better I would think you did it on purpose." He exclaimed, sighing as he began to rub at the messy face. Kyou squirmed a bit, but allowed the wash down for the most part. He did however, stick his tongue out at the soap. (A frequent occurance Yuki soon found out.)  
  
"I wonder if you stuck your tongue out this much when you really were young. If you did, I'm surprised your Shisho didn't cut it off."  
  
Kyou blinked obliviously, before leaning forward and lapping at Yuki's check. (NO! this is not gonna be a Shoto-con) The boy squeaked rather like his counterpart and jerked back, eyes widening.  
  
"Ah.. ah.. what? Why'd you do that!" he yelped.  
  
"Yuki-ni! You funny!" Hysterical giggling commensed from the small chibi, and he rocked back and forth as he laughed. Bright eyes looked up at Yuki, and the breath caught in his throat. He never through he would see those crimson eyes glittering so happily, mostly not in his directing. His chest clenched suddenly as he looked down at the boy. That's how the teenage boy should look, not the sullen mask that he wore instead.  
  
A soft hand touched him on the check, causing Yuki to look up in surprise.  
  
"Yuki-ni. sad?" Concern filled the small face.  
  
Yuki immediately lept to his feet.  
  
"Noo! No!" He swept the child up into his arms, smiling brightly, and surprisingly, feeling ever bit of it. He wished now, that his parents had decided to have another child, so this could be more real and permanent. But he also wondered if it would have been nearly as precious with anyone else as it was watching Kyou squeal in delight as he was spun in circles.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you when you turn back to normal." Yuki whispered, bringing Kyou closer until their noses touched. The chibi smiled in response and peeked him on the nose. Blinking in surprise, Yuki smirked before peeking him back. Soon there was a full on war they wrestled each other (though Yuki mostly allowed himself to be manhandled) to the floor.  
  
They laid panting, Yuki sprawled out on his back with Kyou bouncing on his chest, still jazzed up even though the older boy was exhausted.  
  
"How come you have so much energy?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
Kyou simply leaned forward and tucked his head under Yuki's chin, smiling contently.  
  
"Luv you Yuki-ni." He whispered.  
  
Yuki's eyes shot open, before the slowly slid shut again, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Luv you too."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
WAH!!! WAY TOO SMARMY. Geh ^^"" and that's why I don't really like this chapter. It kinda sucks ("kinda??" they give Nekozuki a weird look "You're wish")  
  
I actually played a game with my mom, where she would try and kiss me and I would try and get away. I absolutely loved this game, and I was gonna do it with Yuki and Kyou, but I feared that people would become hentai minded. and I'm not in the slightest into little kid sex, so I decided to skip it. Anyways, hope you slightly enjoyed 


	6. Unexpected elements 06

Unexpected Elements 06 By Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wah! An update! Gomen for taking so long. I went through a bit of a writers block (HEHE! I referred to myself as a writer! ) But here's an update. Not the best, but some cute moments. I guess O.o Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Don't forget, this is not a shoto (whatever the correct word is, not little kid sex stuff) NEVER! (Just cause there's some moments that is Kyou was a grown-up, it would definitely be suggestive. ^^"")  
  
Kyou's a toddler; specific age = unknown.. MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Not Beta'd  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kyou nipped at Yuki's fingers as the older boy attempted (and failed) to put the truculent child in the water filled tub. Kyou succeeded in catching the fingers, but Yuki didn't succeed in placing the child in the water.  
  
"Kyou-chan!" Yuki placed his hands on his hips, looking exactly like an overworked mother.  
  
Kyou simply stared back, obviously not feeling guilty in the slight. Yuki sighed. This morning had been an extremely bad morning for Yuki. His hair was sticking up like he had placed a handful of moose in it and than let the Chibi Kyou mess with it; his grapefruit had squinted in his eye; he barely slept; and most of all, the usually sweet, obedient (to Yuki at least) Chibi Kyou was doing his best to drive Yuki absolutely, completely, utterly INSANE!   
  
Forcibly calming his raging nerves, Yuki crouched in front of the scowling boy, making sure his eyes bore into the crimson red that looked back.  
  
"Kyou-chan, you will get in that bath tub or else." He hissed, sounding like his older brothers counterpart. (God forbid you tell him that)  
  
Now normally, any child any age would find that "or else" to be a challenge. And at first, Kyou was ready and able to take it on. However, as he took in the tense expression, Kyou sighed and loosened his arms, allowing himself to be lifted up.  
  
"Thank you." Yuki sighed, kneeling besides the tub.  
  
Finally deciding, as much fun as it was to aggravate Yuki, and watch his usually blank face twitch, he should be obedient, Kyou calmed down. But not before splashing Yuki in the face. Totally by accident of course. The purple haired youth froze, a slightly befuddled look on his face as his mind slowly processed his wet state. Now, if Kyou had not been Chibi Kyou, but instead full grown Kyou (as he should have been) Yuki would have dunked the audacious brat under the water without a second thought. But now, with the small face smiling brightly up at him, the impulse was killed before it could fully bloom. Yuki sighed again. He couldn't believe that Kyou. Kyou's! Puppy eyes controlled him so easily.  
  
"Distressing," His right brain supplied for him.  
  
"Indeed." His left-brain replied.  
  
As a collective, they decided to ignore this fact, and instead, face dripping, purred a handful of shampoo into his hands. Rubbing his hands briskly together to lather up, he set to cleaning the orange locks. Kyou squeaked a little as his b body swayed with the pent up force. He scrubbed until only a little of the orange locks peeked out from the white lather. Cupping his hands protectively above Kyou's eyes, Yuki lifted a handful of water to dump in the shampooed hair.  
  
Kyou blinked, sneezed, and than blinked again.  
  
"Shampoo bad." Kyou snuffled.  
  
"Hai hai, gomen." Yuki smiled brightly down at the chibi.  
  
Big crimson (love that word) eyes gazed intently at Yuki's face for a long time, until Yuki felt himself start to flush.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Kirei!" 1 Kyou threw his hands up, splashing them both. Not that it matter much to Yuki at the moment. His white shirt was already plastered to his skin. However, he did mind that his already flushed cheeks darkened to an almost purple colour.  
  
"Mou.. Kyou-chan."  
  
"Kirei! Kirei! Daisuki!" 2 Kyou howled determinedly.  
  
His Yuki-nii didn't seem to believe him, and that just wouldn't do. He clutched at the bangs that curled wetly against Yuki's feminine face and hauled himself forward, until his eyes were an inch from Yuki's own.  
  
"Dai - su - ki!" he spoke slowly.  
  
Mouth gapping like a drowning fish, Yuki struggled to both stop his blush and think of a response. Finally he gave in and went for the simplest answer possible.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Satisfied, Kyou patted him on the cheek and climbed out of the tub, almost falling to the ground but catching himself on a chair. Uncaring of his (Ahem) nudity, he swaggered towards the door. Pushing it open, he smiled and waved at the startled Shigure, who froze and blinked a few times.  
  
"Bai bai." Kyou snickered, moving towards the front door.  
  
Slowly, Shigure and Yuki's eyes slid to meet each other.  
  
~~~~Whoosh~~~~  
  
The sound of the front door broke their trance like stare and slowly they looked in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Wah! Kyou-chan! You're naked!" Tohru yelped.  
  
"Kyou-chan? Whose that?" Uotani asked.  
  
"His wave length.." Hanajima whispered.  
  
Yuki leapt to his feet, mind finally processing again. Moving at full martial arts speed, Yuki disappeared out the door.  
  
Shigure snickered. "This house is much more lively."  
  
(And just imagine Shigure walking away, laughing hysterically. sigh, evil Shigure)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where in the world do you get all your energy!"? Yuki sighed as he flopped down on his bed, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kyou squealed, racing around in circled with his arms flailing in the air. The child froze at the sound of Yuki's voice and moved over towards the exhausted teen. He rested his head against one bent knee and peered up at Yuki.  
  
"Yuki-nii."  
  
Yuki smiled down at him, and mussed the orange locks. And immediate bright smile was the answer.  
  
"Come up here you!" Yuki held out his arms and Kyou immediately clambered up, snuggling close and tucking his head into the crook of Yuki's shoulder.  
  
"Yuki-nii." Kyou sighed contently.  
  
Yuki had to admit that this was one of his most favorite times of the day. During the mid-day, Kyou was usually very active, moving around rapidly. While Yuki was definitely his favorite, he eagerly moved from person to person, depending on their amusement value. Haru, while well liked, was much too laid back to keep the toddlers attention for long. Momiji on the other hand, was ready and willing to do just about anything. And he absolutely adored the snake that showed up whenever the weather got particularly cold. (Much to Yuki's annoyance) he loved how the little white snake would slither around under his shirt, tickling him like mad. That would always be stopped damn quick if Yuki ever saw them, much to Kyou's disappointment.  
  
"Believe me," Yuki had whispered in confidence to the chibi. "You'll be very upset later if I didn't stop him."  
  
Kyou had given him a completely incomprehensive look, but Yuki had stood stead fast in his decision.  
  
A slight snuffle startled Yuki out of his reverie, and he found that during his daydreaming, Kyou had fallen asleep, small mouth gapping as air rasped through. Each deep intake sent a gust of breath over Yuki's neck.  
  
The teenage boy had to admit it was interesting how the toddler could turn into a giant doll, muscled completely limp and pliant.  
  
"Such trust." Yuki whispered with vague awe.  
  
He couldn't remember ever feeling that comfortable when he was a child. Mostly not with (Yuki's eyebrow ticked) his older brother. He wondered if maybe part of the reason he felt so determined to make Kyou happy was that he never had anyone to do it for himself as a child. He didn't want Kyou, who he knew already had a rather ugly young childhood, feel the same pain as a child that he himself had felt. Looking at the trusting face snoring peacefully besides him, Yuki was suddenly grateful that Kyou was Kyou-chan, giving them both a chance to somewhat relive that time in a better way.  
  
Kyou squeaked slightly in his sleep, before his hands and feet twitched rapidly as if running in his sleep. like a cat. Yuki sweat dropped. It was ridiculous how cute that toddler looked doing that and suddenly Yuki wondered how Kyou, when he was full-grown, looked doing that. Blinking, he knocked the image that popped up out of his head and looked down as Kyou clutched Yuki's shirt and mewled, before relaxing again.  
  
"Yuki-nii." He whispered gently, smiling sweetly.  
  
Yuki's heart melted.  
  
"Aww, damn." He whispered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yuki-nii." Came the shrill voice, jerking the said teenager from a sound sleep. He winced, both from the pain in his ears and in his belly as Kyou bounced on it. Oxygen suddenly became a rarity.  
  
"Gah, Kyou-chan." Yuki gasped.  
  
"Play! Play!" Kyou shrieked, bobbing up and down a couple of times before sprinting towards the door, banging it open. There was a loud crash and suddenly he heard Shigure cry out in pain. "Kyou-chan!!!" the dog howled.  
  
Yuki closed his eyes, wishing desperately he was still asleep.  
  
"Aww. Damn!"  
  
~TBC~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Look! It's done! Hehehe! Now, in the next chapter, I'm deciding between:  
  
Making Hatori having to take care of Kyou-chan for a while (hehe, I love messing with Hatori)  
  
Having Kyou get hugged and turned into a little kitten. Probably getting lost =^.^=  
  
1{Pretty} 2{Pretty, pretty, love you. essentially ^^"" might not be technical, my Japanese sucks.) 


	7. Unexpected Elements 07

Unexpected Elements  
  
Chapter 07 By Sage (tired... bad mood... grumpy... generally in bad mood as she wrote. Forgive her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alrighty than. Sorry it took so long to update. Just didn't feel like it for a while. Sorry if there are any spelling, grammar, Japanese etc mistakes. I know their there, in fact, I more than likely know of the specific mistake, I just don't give a damn right now. If I feel like it I'll fix them later. Deal ^^"" and enjoy, of course.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kyou sprang up, arms wrapping around Yuki's waist. The chibi let his legs go limp like a noodle and clung like a limpet as Yuki struggled to continue moving. Kyou started giggling hysterically and buried his face in Yuki's belly.  
  
"Yuki-nii..." he said, voice muffled.  
  
"Yes, yes." Yuki laughed, one hand moving along the wall to keep his balance.  
  
"Good morning Yuki-kun, Kyou-chan." Tohru greeted. Shigure looked up to nod at the two, his eyes immediately straying down to the little growth on Yuki's front, who peeked around the body in front of him and grinned shyly.  
  
"Ah, good morning Kyou-chan." He smiled.  
  
Kyou raised a hand and waved back slowly, before nuzzling his face back into Yuki's shirt.  
  
"Geh! That tickles!" Yuki squeaked, squirming.  
  
Looking surprised, Kyou's head snapped up. Now, this was an unexpected perk that he had not thought of before. Grinning quite sadistically, (for a chibi that is) he dived in. Yuki's mouth dropped into a silent scream before the most undignified sound emerged and squirmed desperately to get away. Kyou's eyes lit up, and with surprising strength, he latched on, and soon the two went down in a flurry of limbs.  
  
"Kyou! Bad! Bad! No!" Yuki struggled to pant out.  
  
Breathing hard as well, Kyou allowed Shigure to lift him away and settle him on the older mans lap. He was grinning brightly, but as Tohru placed a plate of food in front of him, he allowed himself to become distracted.  
  
Yuki struggled to get to his seat, scowling at the unrepentant Kyou, who was currently stuffing his face full of rice. Settling himself into his chair, Yuki growled lightly, to Kyou's great delight.  
  
"Now." Shigure turned to the gorging chibi. "Yuki and Tohru have school today and I have a meeting with my editor." The three shivered at his smile. "So you, little one, will be good for Hatori as he watches you today."  
  
Kyou blinked contemplatively. He had no real opinion about the solemn faced man, other than he wanted to see the half of his face always covered up and something about Hatori's smell made him really hungry. There didn't seem to be any particular reason to protest, other than he didn't like Yuki going.  
  
Seeing the object of his thoughts getting up, Kyou sprang to his feet and rushed over. Making his eyes as large as possible, he gazed at Yuki.  
  
"Yo-You'll be home soon?" he lisped out.  
  
Success. Yuki visible melted and gave Kyou a little hug.  
  
"Of course." Than he stood and held the door open for Tohru, who paused to pat the beaming Kyou on the head. (She desperately wanted to hug the cute little chibi, but had quickly decided against it.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hatori sat at the table, legs curled Indian style and back straight as he read his book. It was unusually quiet for him today. Kyou was asleep on the couch, one thumb hanging loosely from his mouth, and only his quiet breathing filling the room. Hatori was used to some sort of activity happening around him at the main house, though usually it was more problematic than anything else. Such as Akito having some sort of fit, or some two parts of the family having a fight. Somehow he had become the mediator since, ironically, Shigure left. He still had no clue how either of them had gained the role. Neither seemed fit.  
  
Eyes narrowing at the sudden prickling on the back of his neck, he whipped his head around. And found Kyou staring back, kneeling at his side. Hatori blinked. Kyou could really move quite quietly for someone his age.  
  
Hatori raised his eyebrow, and Kyou copied the movement, but stayed still otherwise. Seeing Kyou didn't want anything in particular, Hatori went back to his book. A minute later, he looked up to find Kyou in the exact same position. Hatori stared back, than sweat dropped when he realized he was in a staring contest with a child. How low have I sunk, he mourned silently.  
  
Feeling a small hand on his arm, he looked up to see Kyou smiling brightly at him, obviously clueless as to what the older man was thinking.  
  
"You smell nice. I'm hungry." Kyou stated.  
  
Hatori sweat dropped, again.  
  
"Alright." He climbed gracefully to his feet and headed to the kitchen, a trailing Kyou at his feet. Searching through the cabinets and refridgerator, he found some pickles, milk, and five pieces of stale bread.  
  
"Hmm." He murmured.  
  
Kyou tugged on Hatori's shirt, and when he was sure he had the older man's attention, he spoke; "Tohru-neechan's going shopping tonight."  
  
Hatori nodded, than moved towards the front door, picking up a small blue coat of the rack. He turned around and kyou peeked around the corner.  
  
'We're going out." He stated  
  
Kyou squealed and sprinted forward. For some reason he wasn't allowed outside into public too often, so he loved any excuse for an excursion.  
  
Making sure Kyou was efficiently bundled up, he grabbed his keys and gently pushed the chattering child out the door.  
  
He felt like Italian.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He definitely didn't feel like Italian anymore. Not as he looked at the sauce covered Kyou. Hatori had luckily gotten off the nice coat and covered most the other clothes with a bib that a kind lady at given him. ("You're not the dad are you? Take it dear, you'll need it, believe me.") However, the red sauce was just about everywhere else.  
  
"You have sauce in your ear." He stated flatly.  
  
Kyou giggled, unrepent. Hatori sighed and dragged the child to the bathroom for a mini bath.  
  
"Ice-cream?" he promply asked.  
  
Hatori gazed at his already bouncy state and cleaned state, than turned away, opting for no response and praying kyou got distracted. And he did.  
  
"Cookie?!" Kyou squealed.  
  
Hatori sweat dropped.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk instead?" he asked.  
  
Kyou blinked thoughtfully, gazing intently at the tree covered path. A squittel ran across the path and Kou bound off, not bothering to reply. Hatori wondered if it was the cat in him before wearily picking up his pace to keep up with the active child.  
  
Luckily, Kyou seemed content to come back just to check in whenever he strayed far enough to make Hatori's heart skip a beat. Usually he came bearing a gift, either a specially shapped rock, or a pretty leaf. Hatori usually kept it long enough for Kyou to smile in approval and wander off again before dropping it to a safe spot on the ground. He would need muliple paper bags to keep all the trinkets. Though he did keep one rock; only because it had a very unique shape of course. No other reason.  
  
Glancing up, he realized that Kyou hadn't come back for a couple minutes too long, and his head snapped up.  
  
"Kyou!" Hatori climbed to his feet, and began to walk forward, not running, but moving at a hurried pace. "Kyou!" he called again.  
  
"Hai!!" a small voice called back, and Hatori sighed silently in relief, though he made sure none of it showed when he came around the bend and found Kyou in the pond, hair plastered to his head as he splashed happily.  
  
In the pond.  
  
Shit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It took two hours to get all the dirt and plant life out of Kyou's tangled hair. Than another half an hour to make Hatori presentable again. Mostly.  
  
Hatori was just finishing when he heard the front door close, and Kyou tore out of his grip and around the corner. Faintly Hatori could hear the child call out in a wordless greeting, before there was a loud clatter. Following at a more sedate pace, he walked to the front door, looking serenely down at the wincing Yuki, who had one hand on his head and the other holding Kyou secure on his lap. While he only raised an eyebrow on the ouside, inside he was silently smirking at someone else being the center of Kyou's attention.  
  
Relief.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
.... Kinda sad... sorry. But hey! An update. Kyou's gonna become a kitten in the next chapter. MUAHAHAHAHA. cough anyways. Maybe now I'll go update my gravitation fic... he...he...he... strangely enough I'm watching young hercules. . kinda interesting. 


End file.
